


Let It Snow

by kaelasu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelasu/pseuds/kaelasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i a gryffindor and Cas is a ravenclaw and they fell hard for each other. It's winter and Cas has never seen snow so dean shows off for his boyfriend. AKA: MAJOR FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

            As 7th year students of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, both Dean and Castiel were very advanced in the magical field. Dean was more for rock and roll and partying. Castiel was studious, more into books than people. I guess you could say that Cas tamed Dean, but that really wasn’t the case. He dulled Dean down a bit, but not enough to snuff out the fire inside of Dean’s heart, a fire that Cas loved and cherished. One day, after a boring lecture in potions, Dean took Cas up to the tower and cuddled him on the small couch in his dorm.

         It was a cold winter evening and the snow had not begun to fall in their area of England. The moon made the frost on the windows glisten as a howl pierced the air, no doubt Dean’s Brother Sam changing into his second skin. “What does snow look like?” Cas asked suddenly as he looked up into the elder Winchester’s eyes. Dean scrunched his nose in the way that made innocent little Castiel want to giggle and kiss it. “It’s powdery, and white, and cold, and beautiful.” Dean pulled Castiel over and onto his chest. “Just like you.” Castiel let out a small laugh and kissed Dean quickly before laying down on his comfortable boyfriend.

        Dean laid back and closed his eyes, thinking back to the first time that Dumbledore told Dean about Castiel. He had told him that he wasn’t from here. That he was an angel sent from Merlin knows where to protect us, and most importantly, Dean himself. If Castiel was an angel, Dean wondered in silence, how had this beautiful creature never seen snow? Dean knew he had to let Cas see it. He wanted to be the one to see his eyes light up like his own when he saw Castiel for the first time. So, he murmured a soft weather charm under his breath and flicked his sleek black wand upwards.

        He heard a soft gasp as, he assumed, the first snowflake hit Castiel’s skin. Opening his eye only a bit, Dean saw the wonderful delight in Cas’ eyes. Dean couldn’t help but smile to himself as the love of his life saw the happy little white particles dance about the room. Castiel had never been more memorized than he was right now. His human, showing him something even the angels couldn’t. It’s such a simpleton thing to do; the others had said when Cas asked about watching the snow fall. We are too advanced for such shenanigans. Now, he thought they were oh so wrong. Dean was the best boyfriend ever.

       Castiel laid his head down on his arm, propping himself up so he could gaze at Dean with a certain admiration that couldn’t be contained. He lifted his other hand to twist Dean’s shaggy hair around his fingers. Both of them had never been happier in their lifetimes then they were that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it. This is my first work <3


End file.
